ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Next Digital
| foundation = 1990s | location = Hong Kong | key_people = Jimmy Lai, Founder Cheung Ka Sing, Cassian, chief executive officer Ting Ka Yu, Stephen, COO and CFO Ip Yut Kin, Executive Director | industry = Media | revenue = HK$1,660.8 million | operating_income = | net_income = | num_employees = 4,041 (as of 30 Sep 2013) | parent = | subsid = | homepage = | footnotes = }} Next Digital Limited ( ), previously known as Next Media Limited, founded by Jimmy Lai, has 4,041 employees (as of 30 Sep 2013) and is the largest-listed media company in Hong Kong. Subdivisions include Next Media Interactive. The corporation is known for introducing tabloid-style journalism into Hong Kong and Taiwan that set trends in both markets. Apple Daily was the first newspaper to use the massive graphics, bold headlines and full colour pages now common to all best-selling papers in Hong Kong and Taiwan. Next Media publications are also known for highly sensationalised articles which attract a wide range of readers, including critics. Next Media has often taken a clear and sometimes proactive support for democratic groups in Hong Kong. Some companies with ties to the government of China never advertise in any papers or magazines owned by Next Media. The bold style of journalism seems to trigger constant troubles with the triads with incidents of criminal damages at the offices of Next Media. Apple Daily and its parent company Next Media are thought to be pioneer of paparazzi and yellow journalism in Hong Kong. A notable incident happened in 2006 when Gillian Chung, a member of singing group Twins, was shot changing clothes at the backstage by spy camera installed by a subsidiary magazine of Next Media. The case triggered debated over paparazzi acts in Hong Kong and regulation of paparazzi was considered. Starting from 20 October 2015, the English name of the company has been changed from Next Media Limited to Next Digital Limited. Hong Kong publications * Apple Daily – Published daily, one of Hong Kong's largest circulation newspapers. * Next Magazine – Published on Wednesday evenings, one of Hong Kong's largest circulation news and entertainment magazines. * Easy Finder – A teen focussed entertainment magazine. Monday Book – A set of four magazines sold together for HK$12 on Monday mornings that are more thematically male and commerce focussed. * Face – Gossip, entertainment and fashion * Ketchup – Gadgets, gaming and mobile * JobFinder – Jobs and recruitment magazine (sales assistant-level jobs) * AutoExpress – Used cars, auto insurance, dating advertisements, car license plates for sale. * Trading Express – Classified ads for products, small companies, second-hand watches. Friday Book – A set of three magazines sold together for HK$12 on Friday mornings that are more thematically female and leisure focussed. Next Media has ceased to hold any shares of these three magazines in the end of 2008 and the editorial affair of these magazines has tied-up with TVB Weekly (the official magazine of Television Broadcasts Limited and owned by a joint venture between Malaysian media conglomerate company Astro All Asia Networks plc (Astro) and Albert Yeung's Emperor Group) in early 2009. * Eat and Travel Weekly – Sold to Astro in November 2006. * Sudden Weekly – Women-oriented entertainment magazine. Sold to Astro in November 2006. * Me – A cosmetics and fashion magazine. Founded by Astro in December 2006. Hong Kong websites The Atnext.com network is the No. 1 online Chinese new, information and current events portal from Hong Kong and reaches more than 2 million users per month, audited by Neilsen//Netratings.Welcome to Pixel Media – Asia's leading interactive media sales network Vertical/community portals In addition to original exclusive content and social networking tools, these sites aggregate content from all other sites. * Lady – Female focused portal with strong community * Travel – Traveler site * Education – education guide for students of all levels * Motor – Car vertical covering auto reviews and more * Life – lifestyle guide on everyday city living * Racing – a subscription-based horse racing guide focused on HK and Macau races (HK$1,888 per year) * Soccer – soccer fan's guide to everything soccer * Health – a vertical channel provide rich information on medical and health Taiwan publications * Apple Daily – Published daily, one of Taiwan's largest circulation newspapers * Sharp Daily – A free daily newspaper * Next Magazine – Published on weekly, one of Taiwan's largest circulation news and entertainment magazines * Me (Taiwan version) – A weekly magazine Structure of Next Media The top management committee of the company is the Board. The Board is responsible for overseeing the successful of Next Media and devising the company's future strategy. The Board delegates the running of Next Media's day-to-day operations to carefully chosen Executive Directors and Senior Management. The Board looks to the Management to ensure it is apprised of all significant developments that may affect the company and its operations. There are four committees established by the Board, granted for different kinds of duties. *Executive Directors: for the purpose of approving issues and allotment of shares *Audit Committee: mainly to assist the Board in its oversight of the integrity of the Company’s financial statements; the Company’s compliance with legal and regulatory requirements; the external auditor’s qualifications and independence; and the performance of the Company’s internal audit function and external auditors. *Remuneration Committee; to review and develop policies in relation to the remuneration of directors and senior management of the Company; to make recommendations to the Board from time to time as may be necessary in relation to such policies. *Ad hoc Sub-committee; made up of the financial heads of all major operation subsidiaries. Subsidiaries * Apple Daily Limited * Apple Daily Online Limited * Apple Daily Printing Limited * Cameron Printing Company Limited * Database Gateway Limited * Easy Finder Limited * Easy Finder Hong Kong Marketing Limited * Easy Media Limited * Eat and Travel Weekly Company Limited * Next Media Animation Limited * Next Magazine Advertising Limited * Next Magazine Publishing Limited * Next Media Group Management Limited * Next Media Hong Kong/Publication Publishing Limited * Paramount Printing Company Limited * Rainbow Graphic & Printing Company Limited * Sudden Weekly Limited See also * Media in Hong Kong * Newspapers of Hong Kong * List of Chinese companies * Next Media Animation References External links *Official website *Company Profile *Celebrities seek tougher privacy laws (The Standard, 1 February 2007) http://www.thestandard.com.hk/news_detail.asp?pp_cat=11&art_id=37330&sid=11995233&con_type=1 *Source: Pinyin translated with CozyChinese.COM Category:Companies listed on the Hong Kong Stock Exchange Category:Media companies of Hong Kong Category:Magazine publishing companies of Hong Kong Category:Newspaper companies of Hong Kong Category:Next Digital